


They are the New Them

by DayLightDove



Series: In These Days [18]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Comparison story, Jack is thinking, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: Jack thinks about his new and old family.





	

Jack watched the other Guardians converse from his spot on the couch. He couldn't help but think of how much they reminded him of them. Them being his old family. Besides the memories he had of his sister to his death, he had glimpses of his family together and...there weren't that many differences. The only differences being he was the youngest and there were more members, since it was just him, his sister, and his parents. There was also the fact they were immortal and had powers and in a different time period but that's not the point. The point is they act so similarly.

They all worry and care for each other and try to keep each other safe. They bicker and argue and pick on each other but stay close all the same. They fool around and make each other laugh. They always try to make the best memories.

Jack smiled in thinking about everything that's happened since the battle with Pitch, how they've all grown closer. While yes there were three hundred years of solitude and the Guardians ignoring him and what happen that Easter Jack couldn't help but forgive them and be happy. This was worth the wait.

While he missed his family from three hundred years ago, he accepted them in their place. The Guardians were his new family and, while there are differences and similarities between the Guardians and Overlands, he was happy none the less.


End file.
